


The Newer Rookie

by Achliegh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Cute, Gen, Hockey, Young Leo - Freeform, pre-O’Knutzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achliegh/pseuds/Achliegh
Summary: Leo loves watching the Lions play.





	The Newer Rookie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coast To Coast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150220) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



New Orleans: 2017

Leo had just got home from practice and tossed his bag in the entryway of the house before going to the kitchen to grab some food. There was a hockey party tonight at their house and the kitchen was full of food, it smelled so good that his stomach growled loud enough he swore it shook the house. Reaching for a prosciutto wrapped pickle stuffed with cream cheese (his dad's favorite) he got a fast smack on the hand from his mother.

“Cliche, you could have just asked me not to.” he smiled at his mom as she shook her finger at him. She had her hair pulled up in a tight ponytail with a spoon in her mouth as she arranged and rearranged the cheese plate. She took the spoon out of her mouth, tossed it in the sink and smiled at him.

“Well if your daddy didn’t already eat the first batch I made then I would have to take out my frustration by swatting your hand like a fly.” She turned her back to him as the timer for the oven went off and she pulled out some homemade slider buns for people to build some sandwiches with. “Put a hot pat on the counter for me will ya Sugarbug?” Leo smiled and rolled his eyes at the nickname his mom has called him since he saw 4 and got caught eating handfuls of sugar in the pantry. The pictures are still hung up in the hallway for everyone to see. 

He did as his mother asked and put a hot pad on the counter, as she set the hot pan down she kisses on his cheek that turned into a raspberry throwing them both into a small fit of laughter.

“I’m gonna go shower and change before people show up in the next half hour” he snatches a piece of cheese off the perfectly displayed cheese plate and runs out of the room as Eloise throws a tea towel at him.

After his shower he pulls on some sweatpants and his Lions jersey with Winter on the back. Kasey Winter was one of his favorite goalies to watch but he wasn’t the only reason why he liked to watch the Lions. The rookie from last year had also caught his eye and Leo would find himself daydreaming about him. Not just him but joining the lions, being on the same team as the rookie who caught his eye. Well… technically he wasn’t the rookie anymore but nothing would change the fact that when the number 17 flew across the screen leo would pay more attention to his face than his plays. 

He made his way down stairs as family, neighbors, friends and people who just wanted to show up to eat Eloise Knut’s food stood in the living room and the kitchen. He got stopped a couple of times for people to pat him on the back or give him sweet hugs and maybe even a slobbery kiss from his Great Aunt Mary Jean who had no teeth. He smiled for everything though, he was genuinely happy. 

The Lions were playing the Dallas Stars tonight and the Stars were over half the people who were in Leo’s house favorites. He got chirped on his jersey from his Uncle Jamie and cousins Ella and Harley but he didn’t mind.

The game was starting soon and the newest rookie for the Lions was being introduced as he skated around the gaol for a practice wrap around and Leo couldn’t tear his eyes away. His name was Logan Tremblay, he was smaller from most men who played hockey but holy shit did he look strong. His thick thighs and broad back made Leo have to take a drink of water, his stats were great and something that completely caught Leo off guard happened. 

Logan Tremblay and Finn O’Hara (Also known as heartthrob O’hara and lived up to the name) were standing next to each other for the national anthem, logan holding his silver necklace (Leo count tell what it was because of the camera angle) and Finn had his hand on Logans shoulder with his head down. It looked natural, it looked right, and it drove Leo crazy


End file.
